


When I Saw Him Standing There

by orphan_account



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 20:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: At some point, the woman who had been playing piano got up, thanked the audience and got off the stage and instead a tall man with dark, curly hair got on. Freddie’s breath caught in his throat and he heard both Roger and John make impressed noises. The man was carrying a red guitar and wearing simple black jeans and a white button down along with run-down sneakers. It wasn’t anything special but Freddie was intrigued.





	When I Saw Him Standing There

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Modern AU
> 
> The idea came from the following ask: "Freddie, Roger & John runs their own fashion brand & it’s rapidly gaining popularity, Freddie’s the designer, Roger’s in charge of marketing and PR and John handles their financial and other business side of things; They were celebrating after a successful fashion show at a bar one night when this beautiful singer with his warm singing voice and guitar on stage totally captured their hearts, Freddie is now adamant on having him model for their brand and be their(his) Muse because he totally inspired his next collection of a series of new designs. (Brian’s studying Astronomy and working on his thesis, some night’s he sings in bars with his guitar for extra income and as a stress relief)" 
> 
> So thanks anon for this and enjoy this las contribution for poly!week!

“To us!” 

Freddie lifted his glass and both John and Roger followed suit, their glasses clicking together loudly. 

“To us!” they echoed 

They all took a long gulp of their drinks, their faces split into grins. Just a few hours before they had ended their first successful fashion show, launching their new latest collection for their fashion label, Queen. They were gaining popularity fast and neither of them could really believe it just yet. 

Roger kissed them both.

“I can’t fucking believe it!” 

John giggled and hooked his ankle around Freddie’s and leaned against Roger who wrapped his arm around him. Freddie waved down a waitress and ordered them two rounds of shots for celebration. He could barely sit still from excitement, grabbing both his boyfriend’s hand to tangle their fingers together. 

Their shots arrived and they downed them fast. 

At some point, the woman who had been playing piano got up, thanked the audience and got off the stage and instead a tall man with dark, curly hair got on. Freddie’s breath caught in his throat and he heard both Roger and John make impressed noises. The man was carrying a red guitar and wearing simple black jeans and a white button down along with run-down sneakers. It wasn’t anything special but Freddie was intrigued. 

The man adjusted the microphone to his height and then- without introducing himself- started singing. His voice was warm and soft as he sang about space travel and Freddie gasped, grabbing his boyfriends hands. 

“I need to know who this man is.” 

Freddie scrambled to pull his sketchbook out of his bag, ideas for new designs already forming in his head and he immediately started sketching a tall, slim figure to draw his ideas onto. By the end of the man’s performance, he had filled several pages. 

He got off the stage and Freddie pushed Roger out of their booth when he was too slow for his liking. The man was just putting his guitar in a case as they came stumbling into the small backroom. He looked up at the noise. 

“Darling!” Freddie exclaimed. “What a wonderful performance!” 

“Ah, thank you.” 

Freddie held out a hand and the man took it, clearly expecting a handshake and not a hand kiss, a faint blush spreading over his cheeks. 

“My name is Freddie, and this are Roger and John.” 

“I’m Brian.” 

Roger stepped around Freddie to shake Brian’s hands while John just smiled and gave him a quick wave. 

“Pleasure to meet you, Brian.” 

Brian seemed a bit overwhelmed with the whole situation but he still agreed to have a drink with them. They returned to their booth, this time with Brian and ordered another round of drinks. 

“You want me as a model?” 

Brian shook his head with laughter but stopped when he saw Freddie nodded eagerly. He frowned and looked to Roger and John who shrugged and nodded towards the dark-haired man. Freddie pushed the sketch book towards him and Brian flipped through it. 

“And that was only during your performance! Imagine what I could come up with if I had more time with you? And you would wear it so well since they were inspired by you!”

Brian hesitated visibly and Freddie grabbed the beermat, gesturing to his boyfriends for a pen and John actually had one and gave it to him. He scribbled his number on it and gave it to him. He wanted to ask Brian to come to their studio, to show him their work and maybe take some pictures of him and convince him this way but John had known he would want to try that and had placed his hand on his knee, squeezing it when he noticed him getting antsy. 

“Thank you.” Brian said. 

He left after another drink, thanking them again and Freddie almost smashed his head against the table with a groan. Both Roger and John hugged him and tried to reassure him. 

“I can’t believe I just let my muse slip through my fingers! What if he never calls?”

John carded his fingers through his hair and pressed a kiss against his cheek once he stopped burying his face in his arms. Roger had one arm wrapped around him, pulling him close against him. 

“He will call. I’m sure of it.”

+++

It took more than a week for Brian to call Freddie. The whole time, he was on edge, waiting for the call and checking his phone constantly. Nothing John or Roger did managed to distract him and he kept complaining about how they had missed out on a perfect opportunity. He also kept drawing, designing an incredible amount of outfits. 

Freddie’s phone rang while he was in the bathtub and at first, he considered not answering but eventually, he reached for the phone on the edge of the tub and saw that it was an unknown number. Immediately, he sat up a little bit straighter and wiped his hand on a towel and accepted the call. 

“Hello?” 

“Freddie? This is Brian.” 

He felt his heart speeding up and a grin spread over his face. He had almost given up on hearing of him ever again and had mentally prepared to go back to the bar to bother the staff there to find out anything about Brian. 

“Darling, I am so glad you called me! Did you think about our offer?” 

There was rustling from the other end of the line and Brian cleared his throat. Freddie could hear muffled noises in the background. 

“Yes, I’d like to try it.” 

“Wonderful! When do you have time?” 

They decided on a date, said their farewells and as soon as the call was ended, Freddie let out a happy scream that had John and Roger scrambling into the bathroom, worried he had gotten hurt in any way. 

+++

Brian was visible nervous when he entered the studio. Freddie jumped to his feet to greet him with a hug, hoping it would calm him down a little bit. 

“Hello, darling! Thank you for coming.”

Freddie had made sure that except him, John and Roger only his assistant Phoebe was present so Brian would feel not as uncomfortable about the whole thing. He showed him the room they would be taking photos in was and the dressing room, filled with various of clothes. It wasn’t anything of his new designs- he hadn’t gotten to actually making anything of it even though he itched to do so- but it were things he really wanted to see on Brian. 

“John will be taking your pictures today. Rog and I are here to give you pointers since you never modeled before.” He went through a rack of clothing, picking the parts for his first outfit as he kept explaining how things were working around here. “If you need anything else, let Phoebe know, he’ll take care of it.” 

He put the clothes he picked out on a seperate rack, then smiled at Brian again and patted his shoulder as he passed him to leave the room. 

“Let us know when you’re done so I can do your make-up.” 

As soon as the door closed behind him, Freddie let out a happy squeal. He caught Roger’s and John’s eyes across the room and hurried over to kiss them. John, busy with setting up the camera, accepted the kiss and then went back to his work but Roger tugged him closer, gently nibbling on Freddie’s lower lip, only pulling away when there were footsteps coming towards them. 

It was Brian, now dressed in a dark green shirt and a thin blouson with silver floral embroidery, along with black skinny jeans and dark, heavy boots. Freddie clapped excitedly. 

“Oh, don’t you just look dashing, dear! Sit down, let’s do your make-up.” 

He kept the make-up simple, just added some eyeliner and silver eyeshadow to his face before declaring him ready for work. 

They had arranged a small set with a bench in front of a white background along with several props and decorations but Freddie had wanted to keep it simple at first. He and Roger both showed Brian a couple of poses he should try before stepping to the side and letting John take over. 

Brian was stiff and unsure at the beginning and John had to give him many instructions to get a good picture and more than once, Roger and Freddie had to help him to find a good pose. After a while he got the hang out of it and relaxed a little bit. It was still obvious he wasn’t very experienced with the whole thing but Freddie was thrilled. 

“Do you have a good pic, Deaky?” 

“A couple, yes. Next outfit?”

“Next outfit!” 

Brian went through eleven outfits, some more eccentric, others more toned down and Freddie could barely contain his excitement on seeing him wear the sheer lace blouse and the white flare pants. He had had doubts whether or not Brian would be willing to wear it- or the ankle-length metallic chiffon skirt- but he had put it on without and complaint and even looked comfortable in it. 

All three found themselves staring more than once, admiring Brian’s long legs and elegant features and after he had left, Freddie found himself sandwiched between John and Roger, John capturing his lips in a passionate kiss while Roger rucked up his shirt, sucking a mark into his neck. Faintly, he could hear Phoebe bid his farewell, unbothered by them. 

“You want him.” John growled against his mouth.

Freddie whined and nodded, pulling him closer by the shirt, groaning when he slid his thigh between his legs and let him grind up against it. Roger flicked his nipple and nipped at his earlobe. 

“Fuck, he looked so pretty, didn’t he?” Roger whispered. “When he wore the all white outfit? Wanted to bend him over the bench and make him scream.” 

He gently scratched over Freddie’s stomach and chuckled lowly when he twitched and moaned. John kissed him over Freddie’s shoulder, one hand tangled into his blond hair. 

Later, when Freddie was putting his pants back on, his hair dishevelled and dark marks on his neck and shoulders, he got a text message. 

_ Thank you for the opportunity, I had a lot of fun today! Let me know if you are interested in repeating this -Bri _

Freddie grinned and looked back to his boyfriends who were trading lazy kisses instead of getting dressed, a warm feeling blooming in his chest. 

_ Of course, darling! I’ll call you when I have the new designs ready! Can’t wait to see you in them ;) _


End file.
